Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) is a modern, realistic force-on-force training system. An exemplary MILES system is the MILES 2000® system produced by Cubic Defense Systems, Inc. As a standard for direct-fire tactical engagement simulation, MILES 2000 is used by the United States Army, Marine Corps, and Air Force. MILES 2000 has also been adopted by international forces such as NATO, the United Kingdom Ministry of Defense, the Royal Netherlands Marine Corps, and the Kuwait Land Forces.
MILES and other combat training and simulation systems typically are separate from Optical Combat Identification Systems (OCIDS) and other identification as friend or foe (IFF) systems. Combat-ready weapons equipped with OCIDS, for example, must be reconfigured with MILES systems each time they are to be used in training. Similarly, training-ready weapons must be reconfigured with OCIDS before they are used in combat.